Demon Hunt
by MidnightxBluexBlack
Summary: A rouge demon has made a time warp into the Meiji Era with Himura Kenshin as his target. Koenma sends Team Urameshi to stop him. Will they succed, or will they be lost in the river of time? RuroXHakusho Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo, this is Demon of Evilness speaking! Here's a new story that I decided to write...It's a Rurouni Kenshin/ Yu Yu Hakusho crossover. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Rurouni Kenshin. If I did, Kuwabara would be the main character.

* * *

**

"Alright toddler, what's this all about?" an angry looking black haired teen of around fourteen questioned his superior. His large brown eyes were narrowed unhappily as he leaned across a bright red desk.

Before him, in a matching, big red chair, sat what appeared to be a baby. He sucked on a light blue pacifier as he stared back at his subordinate, his large brown eyes seeming just as unhappy as the former's. "Now Yusuke, you know I only summon you here for important things…"

"Whatever. Get to the point. I have better ways to waste my time, Koenma," the boy--Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi--replied bitingly.

Koenma sighed, not wanting to waste time arguing with the teen as he fixed the large, blue hat he wore on his head. Satisfied, he replied: "Very well. I have an…interesting mission for you."

He was interrupted by a soft knock at the door and two figures appeared just inside the room. One was a carrot top who gazed into the room, his small black eyes focusing on the toddler in the chair, the look in his eyes somewhat perturbed. The other was a young woman who had long azure hair that was pulled up into a high pony tail. Her amethyst eyes greeted Koenma and Yusuke cheerfully as she waved and then exclaimed:

"Sorry for being late, Koenma-sama!" She bowed apologetically, her long hair falling over her shoulder before she righted herself.

"Nice of you to finally join us. Sit, Botan, Kuwabara. As I was saying, I have an interesting mission for you. There seems to be some major demonic activity in--"

He was interrupted once again by yet another knock at the door. An angry little man who had to be less than five feet tall stepped in. He was clad in a black robe and had jet black hair with a white starburst. His spiky locks seemed to defy gravity, causing the confusion of many. Garnet eyes glared at all present in the room.

Behind him stepped another teen, this one with long, crimson red hair. He had pale skin and deep emerald eyes that reflected sorrow and vast wisdom. He smiled softly at those present. "It seems we're last to arrive. It took longer to locate Hiei than expected. My apologies," he said softly.

"Fine, fine, just sit," Koenma cried exasperatedly. If there was anything the toddler hated more than being reminded of his rather young exterior, it was being needlessly interrupted.

Hiei stood behind a chair, a little way away from the others, as usual. The red head sat next to Kuwabara and waited patiently for Koenma to begin.

"Now, Kurama, Hiei. You've missed very little. There seems to be some major demonic activity in Tokyo. I'm going to send you five there to check it out."

"That's all!?" Yusuke questioned incredulously, rising once again to his feet. "That's not interesting at all!"

Koenma blinked. "I wasn't done; shut up for a minute an I'll explain. Please look to the screen." He instructed as he motioned to a large television screen behind them. It came to life, and on it appeared the face of a man, presumably, a demon. He had nearly translucent skin and spiked, white blonde hair. Pale blue eyes burned out at them like ice.

"This is Tomochi. He's an A class demon that managed to force his way into Ningenkai. A couple of days ago, he created a time flux and--"

"A what?"

"A time flux and forced his way into…A time flux is like a portal that takes you into the fourth dimension."

"And the fourth dimension is?"

"Time. Anyway, he created a time flux and made his way into Tokyo, the eleventh year of Meiji. He's been wreaking havoc, posing as a ronin swordsman. His actions could very well change the course of history. I want you to locate him and take him out."

Kuwabara blanched, nearly falling out of his chair. "You want us to kill a friggin' A demon?" In the demon world, demons were classified by their power levels with the lowest being around D class and the most powerful falling into the A and S categories. As of yet, Team Urameshi had never taken on a demon beyond B class level.

Kurama leaned forward. If we was concerned about their opponent's power level, he didn't show it. Instead he asked: "How did he cerate the time flux?"

"We don't know. And even if we did, I wouldn't tell any of you. So there." he paused, sticking his tongue out in one of his more juvenile gestures. "Now enough of that. Ogre!"

A blue ogre ran into the room, having been waiting outside, banished for the sake of the meeting. "Yes Koenma-sama?"

"Bring in the packages"

"Yes sir!"

"What's this all about?" Yusuke asked suspiciously, eyeing Koenma with distaste.

Koenma pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "You can't go into the Meiji Era of Japan wearing your school uniform. You'd cause an uproar. I had a kimono made for each of you."

The ogre returned a few minutes later, carrying five small packages and handed one to each. After thirty minutes and much frustration, all five were dressed.

Botan looked down at the new kimono she was now wearing, admiring the pink fabric and deep blue floral pattern across the obi and shoulder area. In turn, Yusuke inspected the deep green yukata he now wore, feeling rather uncomfortable in the hakama. Kuwabara, now wearing a deep blue yukata, almost matching Yusuke, experimentally tried walking, just as unfamiliar with the way the hakama seemed to be too loose as his rival. The outfits of Kurama and Hiei, under further inspection, were basically the same as those of everyone else.

"You didn't go to any extra expenses for the sake of individualism, did you?" Yusuke complained, noting with displeasure the way everyone seemed to match, only wearing different colors.

"That doesn't matter," Koenma returned, his tone of voice telling Yusuke that he didn't really care. He took a moment to look the group over and frowned. "Yusuke, you need to empty your hair of grease."

Yusuke pouted. "Why?" After all, there really wasn't anything wrong with his hairstyle, right?

"Because Hiei will stick out enough for the both of you."

"Hn."

"I resent that."

"Stop complaining and do it. I know it's painful for you, but that is what's needed. Ack! Before I forget, I should mention: Tomochi has stolen the Eye of All-sight. It's a very dangerous Spirit World treasure that pierces your soul and destroys you with your own inner darkness. You are also to retrieve that."

"You almost forgot something' like that?" Yusuke cried out, giving Koenma the 'you are crazy' look.

"I never forget. Now, stop complaining and get to it already!" Koenma's forehead wrinkled as his frustration level grew by leaps and bounds. As Team Urameshi approached the portal that he had set up, he pressed the button that opened the gateway to their new destination.

The group entered through the fissure, a soft blue light shining around them. With Yusuke at its head, they all stepped through and entered the eleventh year of Meiji, Tokyo.

* * *

_Cultural Note: A yukata is like a summer kimono. It's basically just more thin. Also, hakama is basically a wide set of pants to go with the kimono. Like what Kenshin wears._

_Author's Note: This takes place sometime after the dark tournament, but before the Sensui story line. _

There you go! I'd like any kind of guidance or criticism you have to offer. Flame if you want. See you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo! I return and I bring a new chapter! Aren't you all exited? Um...This one might be a bit slow...I guess it depends what mood you're in. In any case, I like it, and I hope you do too. Anyway, here you go:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

**

The five stepped out of the portal and found themselves on the outskirts of a city, presumably, they were located just outside of Tokyo, or rather, Edo. Cherry blossom trees lined the side of the dirt road that led into the city. The road wasn't very busy, as it was early, and when they could, most people traveled by train. Though it wasn't as crowded as usual, there was still a steady stream of people going in and out of the city.

"Well, now what…?" Kuwabara questioned, being the first to take in his new surroundings. "How should we find this 'Tomochi' guy?"

Kurama looked up, turning his emerald gaze on to Kuwabara. "I would suggest that we ask around and find out about Tomochi's past victims, as well as seeing if he has announced any new targets," he advised calmly.

After the course of action was decided, the group made its way into the city, finding themselves caught amid the hustle and bustle of everyday life. The sounds of the city soon seemed to engulf them: on all sides they could hear various street vendors trying to sell their wares, there was the clatter of carts and occasionally the sound of horses hooves. Always in the background there was the low murmur of voices, speaking about the rising prices of rice or just passing on the most recent gossip.

The team split up, hoping to cover more ground than what they would achieve as a group. They agreed to meet again in a few hours to report back to each other whether they had learned any information or not.

Now on his own, Kuwabara wandered the streets pulling aside every so often to question various people: an older looking man carrying a barrel of rice on his back, a young woman walking with her small child, various men who looked as though they could have been part of a gang back home, and several others. Despite the wide variety of people Kuwabara chose to question, none of them seemed to be able to tell him anything about Tomochi, or even just a wandering samurai.

In the cases of Hiei, Botan and Kurama, there was also very little luck. Hiei, being as uptight and stubborn as ever, refused to even speak to the people in the streets. Instead, he chose to haunt the roof tops, using his hidden jagan eye to see the thoughts of the humans below him. Despite this added aid, he learned nothing. Equally fruitless, the people Kurama and Botan questioned either chose not to speak the truth, or truly knew nothing about their rouge demon. It seemed as though Tomochi had gone to vast efforts to make himself relatively unknown.

Even Yusuke seemed to be having intense amounts of trouble learning anything, until, by chance, he struck gold. He had wandered around for a good quarter of an hour, asking people left and right and learning nothing in the process. Eventually, he found himself in front of a kenjutsu--sword arts dojo. The dojo sign, located to the right of the large, closed doors, read Kamiya Kashin Ryu. Yusuke found himself vaguely interested, and decided to try his luck at the dojo. After all, Tomochi was posing as a swordsman, too, right?

From the outside, the dojo appeared small, and when it came right down to it, it could even have been called unkempt, as though it hadn't really been used in quite some time. There were a few trees here and there that littered the yard, and a few more could be seen in the back. It was quiet, lacking the metal sound of swords, grunts of fighters, as well as the clatter of armor one would expect to hear inside a school of fighting. In any case, the silence did not seem befitting of a dojo.

Urameshi pushed open the front gate, the hinges creaking slightly. He was about to enter into the main yard when he was stopped by a guy who seemed to be even taller than Kuwabara, who already outranked Yusuke in height. The man had spiked up brown hair that was held back by a red head band. His open jacket as well as his hair blew in the wind as he faced Yusuke, cracking his knuckles in a menacing manner, prepared to 'remove' any intruder that happened to be unwelcome. In this case, that unwelcome intruder was Yusuke.

"What're you doin' here? What's your name?" the stranger demanded, his voice demanding and imposing.

Yusuke couldn't help but take a step back: this guy wasn't your usual annoying thug. "Whoa, hold on there buddy! I didn't mean to intrude. I'm Urameshi Yusuke. I was just checkin' the place out, really," he said, putting his hands up, palms forward, showing he didn't mean any harm. It was probably better not to cause trouble.

"Humph. Haven't you ever heard of knocking? Oi, Kaoru, you've got a visitor; get your butt out here!" he called over his shoulder. "Oh yeah, in case you were wondering, my name's Sagara Sansosuke," he added, turning back to Yusuke.

From behind Sanosuke ran a girl with long black hair. She kept it tied back in a high pony tail, but that didn't seem to matter too much as it was coming loose. Sweat beaded down her forehead, and as she ran, the shinai she held in her right hand flailed dangerously. A young boy trailed after her, also holding a practice sword, and he snickered as hers almost hit Sano in the face. His messy black hair stuck to his hot skin as sweat dripped down his forehead as well. From what Yusuke could guess, they had been practicing in the dojo. He must not have heard them.

"Oh, hello!" the girl greeted, panting slightly, though that subsided in a moment.. "I'm Kamiya Kaoru, assistant master of this dojo. What brings you here?" she inquired: it wasn't often her small dojo had guests.

"Uh…Hi…I'm Urameshi Yusuke…Heh…I kinda have a few questions to ask…" he said slowly, now rather uncomfortable. His presence had, in the end, caused more of a fuss than he had wanted.

"I see. In that case, why don't you come inside?" Kaoru offered, motioning with the shinai for him to enter.

Yusuke walked in, following slowly after Kaoru, Sanosuke, and the boy. As he entered, he looked around curiously, taking in his new surroundings. In the back of the room was a sword shrine, common to all dojo, and on the wall behind it was a plaque that read Kamiya Kashin Ryu. Next to it, a few other plaques listed the students. It seemed to Yusuke that there was a rather small amount of students, there being only two plaques that actually listed names: Tsukayama Yutaro, and Myojin Yahiko. The former was only a reserved spot. It seemed, as he turned his eyes back to the kid from before, that he the only active student at the dojo.

After a moment, the spirit detective took a seat on the floor, sitting cross-legged before Kaoru and the others. "I was wondering if any of you had heard of a rouge samurai--a ronin. He's supposed to be really strong, and from what I've heard, he's pretty new to this area as well. I think he's behind some of the recent murders that I've been hearing about around town. Have you heard of him?"

His question seemed to have a huge impact as the boy leapt up from where he had been sitting, the answer bursting from his lips before Kaoru could even begin to react. With anger crossing his face, he cried: "That's the guy that's after Kenshin!"

* * *

Well, there's the new chapter. I guess it's a bit of a cliffhanger. Any constructive criticism or guidance would be appreciated. Flame if you feel the need for I have hot dogs. Until next time! 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the new chapter! Enjoy:

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

**

Yusuke blinked, utterly surprised by the kid's sudden outburst. At the very least, he seemed to know something about Tomochi. "Uh, calm down kid. What are you talkin' about?"

The boy sighed, though, it could have been classified almost as a frustrated growl. "First off, I'm not a kid. I'm Myojin Yahiko, Tokyo samurai. Second, the guy you're talkin' about is after Kenshin!" he repeated, though, judging by Yusuke's previous reaction, that didn't mean much. For some reason, the kid's arrogant tone reminded him of Hiei.

"Oh. Well, that's useful."

"Whadda ya mean, 'useful? Who are you anyway?" Yahiko demanded, speaking before Kaoru once again. He wasn't sure if he liked this stranger or not. He seemed rather odd.

Kaoru nodded in agreement beside Yahiko, though she gave him a sidelong glance as a kind of warning. "Yes, and why do you need information on this ronin, anyway? What's he got to do with you?"

Yusuke paused, not sure what to say right off the bat. He could hardly tell her that he was sent from the future to stop a rampant demon from rearranging the past. "My, uh…My associates and I were, uh…hired as bodyguards…to uh, protect the dude's next victim," he stated after a moment, somewhat hesitant as he came up with what he thought was a very clever excuse.

"Who hired you?" Kaoru questioned, now curious.

At this, Yusuke was stumped. He opened his mouth a couple times, as if to say something, but changed his mind, not able to think of an answer that would please Kaoru without causing trouble for himself and the others later.

Kaoru began to speak, probably to demand an answer of Yusuke, but was cut off when the door behind them opened. Yusuke looked beyond Kaoru to see a short man with long red hair that was kept back into a low ponytail. Clear blue eyes surveyed the room curiously, and as Yusuke gazed at him in return, he couldn't help but take not of the large, cross shaped scar on his left cheek. He was also forced to notice the sword at the man's hip.

"What's going on, Kaoru-dono?" the swordsman questioned. His voice was soft and calm, reminding Yusuke tremendously of Kurama.

"Kenshin! This young man says he's a bodyguard that was hired to protect you from that swordsman…" Kaoru explained, turning to him. She couldn't help but hope the idea sounded just as ridiculous to Kenshin as it did to her.

"Oro? Who hired…?"

"He doesn't seem to know."

At this, the Spirit Detective decided it would be a good time to speak up in his defense, before they started getting ideas that would not fall into his favor. "If you'll let me get my associates, they'll explain everything," he stated hurriedly, hoping that Kurama, at least, would be able to come up with a story to tell them that would actually be somewhat believable.

While Kaoru and Yahiko gazed at him suspiciously, Kenshin smiled understandingly. "Of course. Go get your friends," he said good naturedly.

Yusuke grinned. "Thanks! Catch ya later!" At this, the detective fled the dojo and went to the meeting place that he and the others had agreed on. After getting there, he figured he still had about five, maybe ten minutes left to wait. Kuwabara arrived a couple minutes after he had, and Botan followed after, rather crestfallen. Apparently, she hadn't gotten any information. Hiei flitted into a tree behind Yusuke, a silent black lump, and Kurama was the last to arrive, not a second too late.

"Anyone get information on Tomochi or anything related to him?" the detective questioned, a grin playing on his features.

He was answered by shaken heads all around.

Yusuke feigned a sigh. Apparently, he had been the only one of the five to have any kind of success. He had definitely struck gold.

"What about you, Urameshi? Find anything?"

At this, the Spirit Detective grinned; he couldn't help himself. "Oh yeah I did! I found his next target. We kinda got a problem though…I told them that we were bodyguards, but they want to know who hired us…"

"This…could be a slight problem," Kurama mused. Yusuke could almost see the wheels of thought turning in that big brain of his. "We could be claim to be ronin swordsman from the same lord as Tomochi, sent by one of our superiors to make sure he doesn't do any more harm or dishonor our lord's memory. Though, it might seem suspicious to have so many ronin in one area, especially since this is the Meiji Era…" the fox turned human suggested, adding on the later statement as an afterthought.

Yusuke grinned. He knew Kurama would have something. "But it's believable! Now our only problem is Botan!" he stated thoughtfully, glancing at the ferry girl.

"What? Why me?" Botan demanded, sounding half curious, half insulted as she faced the spirit detective, putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Botan, but you don't exactly look like bodyguard material, especially wearing that kimono…." Yusuke stated. Kuwabara nodded in agreement.

Botan pouted. "That's not fair!"

Hiei rolled his eyes, becoming impatient. "Just come up with an excuse for her existence and be done with it," he growled, growing tired with the trivialities.

Again Yusuke could see the gears turning in Kurama's head. Obviously, he was trying to think of something convincing that wouldn't be too degrading, for Botan's sake.

"She's a servant that was sent to accompany us, so that we wouldn't impose upon the ones we stay with. In this case, you'll just help out around the dojo, Botan," he offered, unable to think of anything better.

"Alright! We have a plan!" Yusuke exclaimed, cutting off any words of protest Botan might have had.

"Let's go!"

And so they set off for the Kamiya dojo, to face whatever adventures awaited them there.

* * *

There you go! New chapter! Once again, I'd love any guidance or criticism you have to offer. In fact, flame if you feel the need. Until next time. 


	4. Chapter 4

I am so, so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I had some major technical difficulties (as in my Internet service got taken away), and I only just got it back. I also apologize for the rather small update; I've been busy. But now I'm updating, so yay! Enjoy the new chapter. There's another one coming as soon as I get it typed up!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

**

Walking along the stone path that led to the Kamiya estate, Yusuke guided the group of five to the dojo, a grin alighting his features as he was, surprisingly, the only one to find _anything_ on their target.

As they approached, Yusuke saw, much to his annoyance, that the boy, Yahiko, was waiting for them at the gate, a shinai in his hands.

"So. They're your 'associates'?" he inquired, his large, brown eyes glowing with suspicion as he eyed each one of the Reikai Tantei with distaste.

"Yeah, they are. Can we come in?" the detective answered, rolling his eyes. All of this doubt and apprehension was starting to get on his nerves; what was a guy supposed to do?

"Of course!"

The swordsman from before, Kenshin, had emerged from inside. "Please, come in." He smiled, motioning for them to follow his lead as he headed inside. "Kaoru-dono, the bodyguard from earlier has arrived with his friends," he called as he walked into the main room.

Kaoru entered the room, now wearing a yellow kimono, decorated with a light sprinkle of pink flowers. She glanced slowly from one face to the next as she took in all of the strangers, not sure what to make of them. "I'm so glad you all could come," she said, almost sarcastically. "Now, what's all this about?" she demanded, sitting down. She started as a thought occurred to her, and she glanced and Yusuke and the others somewhat apologetically. "Sorry; go ahead and have a seat."

After being given permission, they all sat, though only Kurama and Botan bothered sitting in the traditional style with their legs folded beneath them. The others all sat cross-legged.

Kenshin sat down cross-legged next to Kaoru with his sword sitting on the floor beside him, and Yahiko stood behind them, watching the strangers suspiciously, his shinai now in a holster at his back.

Finally, after many moments of silence, Yahiko burst. "What's going on!" he exclaimed, no longer able to handle the vast quiet, too eager for answers.

Kurama cleared his throat, signaling to the others that he would do the talking lest they make a mistake.

"We are all ex-samurai who served under the same lord as the one who now threatens you. During the battles that followed the revolution, our lord was killed honorably in battle, very close to the beginning of Meiji.

"We, his samurai, all stayed together, despite the changing times. When we heard of Tomochi in these parts, and of the crimes he was committing, we where sent by our leader to stop him from killing more people, and thereby stopping him from dishonoring our lord's memory further.

"All we ask, is that you allow us to stay here--for a time--until Tomochi is taken care of."

Yahiko blinked, catching a gap in the redhead's story and leaping at it the first chance he got. "I thought you said you stayed together. Why is it you had to come after this Tomochi guy?"

"Tomochi was an exception to that. He left us in a rage, vowing revenge against the one who slayed our lord. Whether he has done so or not is uncertain, but now, as he is killing innocent people, he must be stopped," the fox turned human answered, completely unfazed by the question, stating it as though it were a real fact.

Kaoru turned to Kenshin, not sure if they should believe the story Kurama presented to them or not. "What do you think…?"

Kenshin frowned slightly; it was difficult. "While times have changed and there are no more samurai, it is not our place to keep these men from doing what they feel is their duty…As long as it is alright with Kaoru-dono, this one does not see why they can not stay."

"But Kenshin! You _hardly_ need protection! These guys don't even have _swords_! It's _you_ who'll be protecting _them_!" Yahiko exclaimed incredulously, appalled at the arrogance of these strangers who seemed to believe they could protect Kenshin better than he could protect himself. It was absurd.

Kurama smiled softly, his green eyes seeming to laugh at the boy. "Trust me, we are quite strong, and we shall protect you _all_, to the best of our abilities," he assured the him.

"Well, it's settled then. As long as it's fine with _you_, Kaoru-dono," the swordsman stated cheerfully, rising to his feet and returning his sakabatö to his side.

"…I guess it's fine," Kaoru said slowly, doubtfully, as though she wasn't completely sure of her decision. As she continued, there was more bite to her tone. "But, you aren't allowed to live here like bums and freeloaders! We already have once person like that around here, and we don't need more!"

"I assure you, we will assist you in any way we can in our free time,' Kurama replied, still smiling. "And the girl, Botan, she will help you with the cooking," he added, not meeting Botan's eyes as he suppressed a small chuckle.

"Ah! This one believes that now is the right time for introductions!" Kenshin declared suddenly, having never been properly introduced to any of them. "This one goes by the name of Himura Kenshin. This is Kamiya Kaoru-dono, and Myojin Yahiko."

Yusuke stood, taking the lead now. "I'm Urameshi Yusuke. These are my companions: Kuwabara Kazuma, Minamino Shuichi--we all call him Kurama--, Jaganshi Hiei, and Sanzu Botan," he said, pointing to each in turn. He had to think quick to come up with surnames for Hiei and Botan, not even sure if they had last names to begin with.

Kenshin and Kaoru nodded their heads in acknowledgement and then left, excusing themselves as they did so, so that they could prepare rooms for their guests.

Once alone, Botan turned on Yusuke, red in the face. Apparently, the spirit detective had done something wrong. "Sanzu Botan? _Sanzu_?"

"I, uh….It was the first thing I could think of! You're ferrywoman of the Sanzu River after all!" Yusuke exclaimed, trying to defend himself. "I only had a second to come up with anything.

Botan plopped down, sighing. It would have to do.

"…Look on the bright side," Kurama offered good naturedly. "We now have a place to stay, and have a good chance now of finding Tomochi. If he is truly after Himura-san, we will be able to confront him eventually."

"I guess you're right," Botan relinquished after a moment of thought. "I honestly don't know why I'm getting so upset in the first place. It's only a name, after all."

"Exactly!" Yusuke put in.

Kenshin stepped in to the room, interrupting the conversation with his usual smile lighting his face.

"Come, your rooms are ready."

* * *

There...Once again, I'm very sorry about the delayed update. I'll do better in the future (hopefully). Until then. 


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, it's been awhile since I've been here. I'm truly sorry! I've been really busy, but here's the newest implement:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Yu Yu Hakusho or vice versa.

* * *

**

They all rose form where they were seated--save for Hiei, who was already standing--and prepared to follow Kenshin, the small swordsman waiting for them patiently in the hall. As they all filed out of the room, gathering in a semicircle around the rurouni, Kenshin motioned to the hallway behind him.

"If you're ready…?"

"Yup, lead the way," Yusuke responded, signaling that they were prepared to follow.

At Yusuke's word, Kenshin led them down the hall, stepping softly on the well finished wooden floor. He stopped after a few meters, standing now in front of a thin rice paper shoji.

"My apologies…Rooms will have to be shared. That does not pose an inconvenience, does it?"

"No, of course not; we must thank you for allowing us to stay in your home. We are grateful," Kurama replied, bowing as he spoke, much in the way of a humble samurai, at the very least, playing the part..

"You are welcome. And please, there is no need to bow…Now," he began a this new sentence with a smile. "Urameshi-san and Kuwabara-san will share this room…" He motioned to the two, and they nodded, glancing into the room curiously. It was simple, with tatami floors and a couple of futons rolled in the back. There was also a dresser and a clock, but other than that, the furnishing was somewhat sparse, not that it mattered.

"We wanna see everyone else's rooms, too," Yusuke stated bluntly, as Kenshin seemed to be waiting for them to walk inside.

Kurama glanced at Yusuke out of the corner of his eye. "What he means is: 'We could like to see the other rooms, so that we can decide the best ways to keep you safe."

"Of course. Now, if you'll follow me…"

Kenshin led them further down the hall, stopping by another door. "Here is where Jaganshi-san and Minamino-san will share a room," he stated, using opening the shoji to reveal that the room was furnished much in the same way Yusuke and Kuwabara's had been.

Here, Hiei grunted. "I'll stay here and find the rest on my own," he muttered, stepping into the dark room.

Yusuke nodded. That was just like the fire apparition. No doubt he would keep track of them with the aid of his jagan. "Whatever. Suit yourself."

"Hn."

Kenshin seemed to be mildly amused as he watched this, and once they seemed to be ready, led the group to a door at the end of the hall.

"This will be Botan-dono's room," he informed them.

Botan nodded happily . "Thank you, Kenshin-san!"

"Of course…" The swordsman turned the corner, the group--minus Hiei--still continued to follow him.

"This is where this one sleeps…This is Kaoru-dono's room…Yahiko's sleeping quarters…The kitchen…training room…" Eventually, he stopped, turning to them. "The well is outside if you desire a drink, and also, you may do your laundry outside. If there is anything you need, or if you have any questions, please, just ask Kaoru-dono or this one."

"Thanks,' Yusuke replied, flashing his usual, cocky smile.

"I'll leave you all alone, then," Kenshin stated, going off into one of the rooms.

They turned, walking to the other end of the hallway, Yusuke looking around to make sure they wouldn't be overheard.

"So, how long do you think it'll be before we can kick this guy's ass? I dunno how much longer I can take this Meiji Era stuff…"

Kurama shrugged. "All we know is that Tomochi will come to us through Himura-san. There is no need to look for him…though it would be wise to try and learn more about him."

"And we have to get the Eye of All-sight back from him, too. Remember what Koenma-sama said," Botan added, smiling as usual.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember what the toddler said. In any case, let's get some rest; we've still got a lot of work to do," Yusuke muttered, glancing at Botan. She hung on to Koenma's every word as though it were law, half the time. Then again, since he was Enma's son, his word practically was law. Not that it mattered.

"Okay, good night," was the common reply, and then they all went their separate ways.

* * *

There ya' go. I'll try and update in the near future. Any guidance or criticism that could be given will be appreciated. Flame if you want, I have hot dogs. Until next time. 


	6. Chapter 6

This is a _really _short chapter. Whoops. I like it though, and I figured it was about time to have some kind of input from the RuroKen side of things. I promise I'll make the next chapter longer. Thank you to all of those who reviewed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

**

Yusuke and Kuwabara had gone off on their own after the group separated, both of them knowing that there wasn't much point to getting some rest when there was still a few things to be checked on around the dojo. And, after all, despite the fact that Kenshin had just shown them around, they wanted to explore some more while there was still daylight. Hiei was still in his room, no doubt enjoying the quiet, while Botan really had gone to bed, leaving Kurama on his own to explore the garden.

Kenshin watched the fox demon from the window, smiling gently as always, while Sano sat across from him, a shogi board in between them, tiles spread out all across it in what appeared to be an intense match. Currently, it was Sanosuke's turn, which was why Kenshin was, for the moment, inattentive.

"Hey, Kenshin," Sanosuke said, rather loudly, having already called the red-headed swordsman's name a couple of times. He was growing frustrated, though, it didn't help that Kenshin had driven him into a corner in their game. In any case, this time, he got the small swordsman's attention.

"Ah! Yes, Sano!" the red head asked hurriedly, realizing his fault as he turned his head back toward his friend, noting Sanosuke's exasperated features.

"What do you make of those 'ronin' that you've got staying here now?" the fist fighter inquired, finally moving one of his pieces as he spoke. "Don't you think that they seem a little…odd?"

Kenshin shrugged, considering his next move. "This one might agree to the fact that they do act a bit strange, and the shorter one is a bit reclusive…But no, not really…Why do you ask?"

Sano grunted. "They just seem…off. I heard one of them mentioning how he wanted to get out of the Meiji Era…And they seem a little eager to find this Tomochi guy that's after you…"

"Get out of the Meiji Era?" Kenshin repeated. "What did he mean by that, is what this one wonders."

Sanosuke shrugged. "I dunno. I'm just sayin' that you might wanna watch them a bit more closely. There might be more to them than meets the eye."

Kenshin nodded, moving his piece on the shogi board. "This one shall, no need to worry, Sano…"

"Humph…Do you know if the little miss is making dinner tonight?" he inquired, having gotten his true purpose out of the way.

"No…Kaoru-dono mentioned something about splurging at the Akabeko again…"

"Nnng…I suppose that's better than her cooking. I'll just have Tae put it on my tab again…What about the others? Are you gonna just leave them here at the dojo?"

"Actually, Kaoru-dono is supposed to invite them…She wants them to see more of Tokyo, since they don't seem to be from around here."

Sano nodded. "That's understandable. She's always too trusting." He moved another piece, hoping that this would make a comeback.

Kenshin grinned. "Yes, but that's something this one likes about Kaoru-dono." He moved the final piece, catching Sanosuke by surprise. "Checkmate."

* * *

_Culture Note: Shogi is basically a Japanese version of checkers. _

Like I said, I promise to make the next chapter longer, and you'll meet the bad guy soon. Any input in terms of guidance or criticism will be accepted. Until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

You know I have time on my hands when I post two chapters in one day. Ah, but whose complaining, right? I made some attempts at plot advancement in this one, and all that fun stuff. Enjoy:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

**

"Oi, Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled, running up behind his black-haired friend. He noted the fact that the spirit detective was talking to Kurama at the moment, but the least the guy could do was stop for a second. "Hey, Urameshi, I'm talkin' to you!"

"Darn it, Kuwabara, what is it? I'm talkin' here, y'know! At least wait until you have my attention," Yusuke growled back, glaring at Kuwabara. He had been talking to Kurama about the effects of the All-Seeing Eye, and what it could possibly mean for the Reikai Tantei in the inevitable fight with Tomochi. They had been interrupted, of course, by Kuwabara's calls.

Kurama glanced at Yusuke and turned around, waiting for Kuwabara to catch up, therefore forcing Yusuke to wait as well.

"Darn, it's hard to run around in these stupid hakama," Kuwabara growled, coming up even with the fox and the detective. "Anyway, sorry for interruptin'," he muttered, eyeing Yusuke in a somewhat exasperated way. "I'm kinda in a hurry. Kaoru-san invited us to dinner at some place called 'Akabeko'. She wanted me to tell you that we'll be leaving soon, so you need to get ready."

"Akabeko?" Yusuke asked. "What kinda name is that?"

"It's a beef hot-pot house…Around this time in Japan, European influence was increasing and restaurants opened with a kind of Japanese rendition of Western foods…The beef hot-pot was an inexpensive way to have something a little out of the ordinary," Kurama informed him in a matter-of-fact tone.

"How do you know it's a beef hot-pot house?" Yusuke questioned, glancing at the red head with interest.

"I saw it on the way in."

"Oh…Okay, so long as it's free, cool!" Yusuke declared. "I'll go tell Botan. Kurama, you tell Hiei…try to talk him into coming without making much of a scene…"

Kurama chuckled softly. "You're asking for quite a bit, Yusuke…"

"Hey, I'm counting on you," the Spirit Detective replied, laughing. His eyes shone in amusement as he walked down the hall.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

"So…the Reikai Tantei are here already, are they? Koenma is moving faster than I would have thought…."

"Th-the Tantei have already lo-located your next target, Tomochi-sama…" a small, sickly looking demon reported, bowing low. He knew that delivering this news to his boss could very well lead to his death, and he prayed to whatever god that maybe, just maybe Tomochi was in a good mood.

Tomochi smiled, an eerie smile that chilled the heart of his messenger. His hair was spiked up, white blonde in coloration, and deep blue eyes held an evil tint to them. His pointed teeth were clearly visible, pearly white in his smile, and elf-like ears on his head could hear the heart of his messenger beating rather loudly and very, very rapidly.

"Have they? This certainly does make the game more interesting…"

The messenger bowed lower and began backing away, hoping that he could leave before Tomochi remembered that he had been the bearer of bad news.

"Wait." He froze. "Where are you going? Surely you know what happens to those who bring me ill tidings…? You do know, don't you?"

The demon nodded slowly, his body shaking in sudden fear. The malice in his master's voice was almost tangible, wrapping itself around his neck as his master stood, reaching for a blood-red jewel from a golden stand next to where he sat.

"It's good that you know. I don't have to explain it."

The jewel flashed white and the demon fell to the ground, crying in pain and anguish. He writhed on the floor, clutching, ripping away at his chest, his cries of pain only getting louder and louder until, finally, there was silence. The demon lay still, dead, features of pain and suffering forever frozen onto his lifeless face.

Tomochi grinned, gaining nothing but pure entertainment from the performance that had just been put on. He looked down at one of his minions.

"Get that trash out of here before it stinks up the place," he growled, laughing as the underling scrambled to do what he commanded. "And get me a new messenger." As the demon replied with a quick 'yes sir,' he looked down at his jewel lovingly, placing it back on the table next to him.

"The Reikai Tantei…Yes…This will be very interesting…"

**- - - - - - - - - -**

"My, my, Kaoru-chan, you have a large crowd with you today," Tae greeted, smiling at Kaoru. "And many new faces, I might add."

"These are all guests at the dojo," Kaoru explained, smiling at Tae. "They're staying to protect Kenshin from that rouge ronin."

"Ah…Well, any friends of yours are friends of mine, of course," Tae chimed, smiling as she turned to look at Yusuke and the others. "I'm Tae. It's very nice to meet you all."

Yusuke grinned and pointed a thumb at himself, totally cocky. "I'm Urameshi Yusuke! That's Kuwabara Kazuma, Minamino Shuichi, Jaganshi Hiei, and Sanzu Botan," he informed her, pointing to each of his friends in turn.

Tae continued smiling, acknowledging each of them in turn with a slight nod of the head. The, she took them to a table, where Kaoru placed the order. After Tae left, things got a little awkward between the Urameshi group and the Kamiya group, what with Kuwabara and Yusuke bickering about one minor detail after another and Sanosuke sending glares over at Hiei and Kurama. Out of all of them, Botan was the only one well adjusted, and was chatting happily with Kaoru about some kind of nonsense when Tae returned with their order. Then, the fun started.

As soon as the bowl was placed on the table, Sano, Yahiko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, all dove for the food, banging heads against one another's and sending various chopsticks flying. They glared for a bit, then tried again, colliding once more. As they glared at each other, there was a silent, but unanimous agreement between the others to get food while they could. Once their bowls where full, Kenshin, Kurama, Kaoru, and the others, sat back and watched the spectacle unfold.

Once the foursome where satisfied with glaring at each other for the second time, they, once again, scrambled for the dish. Sanosuke got to it first and shoveled a large amount of it into his own bowl, and Yusuke knocked Yahiko's hand away. As Yusuke reached for the food, however, Kuwabara knocked him out of the way and the Detective fell onto the floor.

As Yusuke fell, he was taken by surprise. He landed with a hard thud, and there was a flash of light. A shining bolt of white energy shot through the roof, breaking off numerous tiles and leaving many of the Akabeko's customers dumbfounded as they watched the bolt disappear behind the clouds.

Yusuke climbed up off the ground, grinning sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ooops…"

* * *

Yusuke, you idiot, you just blew their cover. Yes, for those of you who couldn't tell, that was Yusuke's Spirit gun. Nya! I wonder what will happen next... I'll try to update soon, but until then any guidance or creative criticism will be accepted. Until next time. 


	8. Chapter 8

Whoo, I'm in a bit of a rush, so I'll type fast. Thank you for all of the positive reviews I've been getting. I really appreciate it. It means a lot. I'm sorry I've taken so long to update, but, things happen. I'll go right to the chapter now; enjoy:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

**

There was an uneasy silence as Yusuke received stares from most of the Akabeko, and, more importantly, all of the members of the Kamiya dojo. The Spirit Detective grinned sheepishly, receiving glares from most of the Reikai Tantei. After all, he had just blown their cover sky high, literally. It was Sanosuke who broke the silence first. He leapt out of his seat and pointed a finger accusingly at Yusuke.

"I knew there was something weird about you guys!" he cried triumphantly, having been searching the entire time for something to prove his suspicions to be correct.

"You wanna make sumthin' of it?"

Kurama cleared his throat, looking placidly between the two. "Perhaps we should take this somewhere more private," he suggested. "We'll explain ourselves then."

"Yes, this one agrees," Kenshin added, rising to his feet. Of course, at his words, Kaoru and Yahiko followed suit, along with the rest of the Reikai Tantei. Kenshin paused to pay Tae what they owed her, and then, one by one, they filed out of the Akabeko and into the street. Kenshin led the way from the Akabeko, followed by the Kamiya group. The Urameshi team fell slightly behind, and Yusuke was immediately punished for his foolish actions through a hard whack with Botan's oar.

"Ow! Jeeze, it was a reflex!" Yusuke cried, defending himself. "If you wanna blame someone, blame Kuwabara!"

"Why me?"

"'Cause you're the one that shoved me!"

"Honestly Yusuke, you shouldn't blame Kuwabara; it wasn't his fault. You should have had more self control, instead of being so trigger happy!" came Botan's retort as she defended the carrot top.

Kurama sighed once again. "This is hardly the time to be placing blame. What's done is done. We can't change that, so now, we'll have to deal with the consequences."

The other three fell to the lowest level of quiet as they were willing to give, with Yusuke mumbling frustrated to himself and Botan and Kuwabara both silently fuming.

Up with the Kamiya group, Yahiko kept sneaking furtive glances back at the Reikai Tantei as they discussed what had just happened.

"It's gotta be magic or some kinda new Western technology," Sano exclaimed. "I mean what's the deal with these guys! They say they're ronin one minute, and then they go and blow up a roof with some weird light the next! I told you something was weird, Kenshin!"

Kenshin nodded. "Yes, this one agrees. Something is definitely not normal about them, but there is no need to jump to odd conclusions, Sano. Let's just wait and see what they have to say."

"How can you be so trusting?" the fist fighter demanded. "They lied to us about being ronin, so why would they tell the truth to us now?"

"They must have had a good reason, if they felt the need to lie. Chances are, now they will be truthful, unless they are able to come up with another viable story on the way back to the dojo."

"Oh yeah, like they can explain away that firework display we just saw," Sano retorted, frowning.

"That is precisely what this one is saying; they are going to have to tell the truth."

"I get it," Kaoru chimed in, smiling. "That really was interesting, though. I wonder how Yusuke-san managed to shoot a ball of light out of his finger like that…"

"We'll see in a minute," Sano muttered as the Kamiya Dojo came into sight.

Both groups entered the dojo, and they walked into the main room, where everyone sat down. After a few moments of awkward silence, glares, and senseless murmuring, Kenshin spoke up.

"You were going to tell us your real reason for being here…?"

Yusuke sighed, looking to his companions. When they made no move to start, he sighed again, looking back at the Kamiya group. "Okay, okay," he started, frowning. Why did he have to be the one to explain? Oh, right. He was the one who messed up. "We're from the year 1998, and we're on a mission from this toddler named Koenma to protect you from an evil demon with a fancy jewel thingy that can break your soul into a million pieces."

He finished quickly, bluntly, and with as little explaining as possible, causing both Kaoru and Sanosuke to blink with newfound confusion.

"Hey, I thought you were gonna tell the truth!" Yahiko cried.

"That is the truth…"

"Like we believe that!"

Yusuke appeared ready to say something more to defend himself and his friends when the doors to the dojo opened, and a dark, imposing figure stepped past the threshold.

"Is there internal strife among the allies? How pathetic. I knew Koenma's men wouldn't be up for this mission."

* * *

And that's where I end it. I guess it's a bit of a cliffhanger, but it's functional. I'd love some constructive criticism or guidance or anything that you have to offer. I'll try and update soon to make up for the short-ish chapter. Until then. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hallo! I'm back. Isn't it odd? I only just updated yesterday, and here I am again. The wonders never cease. Anyway, thanks for the review I got between now and then. I appreciate it. This chapter isn't as long as I might have hoped, but it does have more action in it. Enjoy:

**Disclaimer: Demon of Evilness does not own Rurouni Kenshin or Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

**

Both the Urameshi team and the Kenshin-gumi all turned to face this newcomer, and the members of Kenshin's group recognized him almost immediately, identifying him by his blonde hair and blue eyes that was so uncommon in Meiji Japan. Sanosuke and Yahiko leapt to their feet, both instantly ready to challenge the demon. The Reikai Tantei glanced from one to the other, all of them recognizing this man as the demon that Koenma had shown them back in his office. It seemed that Yusuke really had hit the jackpot when he found the dojo; they had hardly been in the Meiji Era for more than a week and already they had found their target.

The four fighters rose to their feet along side Sano and Yahiko, and Yusuke stepped forward, giving Tomochi his trademark cocky grin.

"So, you're Tomochi, huh? Thanks for savin' us the trouble of comin' ta find ya," the detective joked, tilting his head to the side in a smug manner, that grin still plastered all over his face. "Why don't you just save yourself some time and surrender yourself and the All-Seeing Eye to us?"

"Because, that would spoil all of my fun," the demon answered, matter-of-factly, his icy blue eyes flashing as he laughed at Yusuke, finding the detective to be merely amusing and nothing more. "And I hardly feel threatened by the likes of you."

Yusuke seemed taken aback by Tomochi's unconcerned manner and frowned. He hated it when demons were like this, thinking they were superior.

"I haven't come here for you, anyway, Urameshi," Tomochi continued. "I've come to fulfill my promise to Himura-san: to take his life."

"Over my dead body" Sanosuke yelled, tired of the small talk. He charged, his fist raised at Tomochi, prepared to use the Mastery of Two Layers. The demon's response to this was simply to roll his eyes, and knock Sano away, sending him flying across the room, slamming him into the wall.

"Sanosuke!"

Yusuke faced Tomochi and raised his index finger, preparing to shoot off his spirit gun.

"Guess now it's my turn. Spirit gun!" The ray of energy shot off towards the demon, twice the size of the one the detective had shot earlier, amazing the Kenshin-gumi.

Tomochi didn't appear to be threatened by the giant ball of energy that was now speeding towards him, but rather, seemed calm, watching the bullet pelt towards him until the last possible second and then he disappeared, leaving no trace of himself.

"Where'd he go?" Kuwabara demanded, looking around wildly, trying both to see the demon with his eyes as well as sense his energy with the aid of his acute sixth sense.

"Too slow," came the sound of Tomochi's voice, and he appeared behind Yusuke with a flash of steel. The detective had only half turned around when there was the clash of metal on metal, and Kenshin intercepted the blow to Yusuke's back with the sakabatö. Tomochi scowled, and the swordsman pushed him away, preparing to go into the attack.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryü, Ryüshösen!" The upward swing of Kenshin's sword collided with Tomochi's chin, and sent him flying, where he landed hard a few feet away. If Kenshin had been using a blade rather than his reverse edged sword, then Tomochi's skull would have been cleaved in two.

Yusuke, along with the rest of the Reikai Tantei gazed at Kenshin with surprise, and in the cases of Yusuke and Kuwabara, with a newfound respect, not expecting the small swordsman to be able to take on the demon, let alone knock him back.

Tomochi climbed to his feet, growling as he swiped a bit of blood from his chin. "You're more powerful than you look," he muttered. "But, even you are no match for my demonic aura." He lifted his sword into the air, and a dark aura began to swirl around the blade. He swung the sword straight at Kenshin, with a blast of silver aura shooting towards the rurouni, much like Yusuke's spirit gun, only with the energy originating from the sword rather than a finger.

Kenshin seemed not only taken aback by the demonic attack, he didn't even seem sure of how to react to it, and gave a small cry of surprise when Yusuke charged at him, knocking him out of the way of the blast just before it hit him.

Tomochi scowled, obviously upset that Kenshin had escaped. However, he didn't have more than a second to mope as a thorny whip wrapped around him from behind, stopping him from going after the other two, and he felt a sharp pain in his back as Kuwabara thrust his aura sword through his stomach. He twisted around, releasing himself from Kurama's whip and grabbed onto the end, swinging it around into Kuwabara, sending the duo flying. He spun around again, blood cascading from the wound in his gut, catching Hiei's blade as the fire apparition went in to attack, and knocked him away too.

As the others were sent flying, Kenshin and Yusuke where back and ready for action. Yusuke sent another spirit gun blast at the demon, who dodged, forcing him to enter Kenshin's range.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryü, Ryütsuisen!" He delivered a downward thrust to Tomochi's skull, sending him sprawling for the second time. The demon spun around where he lay, trying to trip the swordsman who simply jumped over him. He climbed to his feet, and swung his sword at Kenshin's abdomen.

The rurouni blocked his attack, and Tomochi leapt back, away from him before he could move into an effective counter. Kenshin had counted on this, however and charged.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryü, Kuzu Ryüsen!" Kenshin's reverse-blade made contact with all nine of Tomochi's vital points, earning a cry of pain from the demon as he went flying once again. He landed with a hard thud and lay motionless for a moment. Just as Yusuke made to move closer to him, to see if he was unconscious or dead, he climbed to his feet, a scowl written all over his face. He moaned, and picked up his sword, which he had dropped and swung it around himself. There was a flash of silver light and when they all could see again, he had vanished without a trace.

Kaoru ran over to where Sanosuke still lay, and pulled the dazed fighter to his feet while Yusuke and the others turned to Kenshin.

"Man, that was awesome!" Kuwabara cried in awe, gazing at Kenshin, a kind of respect and adoration shining in his eyes for the fellow swordsman.

Kenshin looked at Kuwabara curiously before shrugging. "This one does not find pleasure in battle. He wields his sword only to protect the ones who are in his sight, though, he is unworthy."

"Man, he got away," Sano muttered to himself, walking over. "And you four!" he added, turning his attention to the Urameshi team. "You were telling the truth after all!"

"It seems they were," Kenshin commented, smiling softly at Sano.

"Well, duh!"

* * *

There it is. I'd really like some constructive criticism (Rachel Sedai-san, I meant to say creative. That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it. Nya! ). I wanna improve, so I need to know what I'm doing wrong. Until next time. 


	10. Chapter 10

Ye Gods! It's been forever and I day since I updated last, and I can not ever apologize enough for my meaningless delays in the form of updating. Part of it's all the stuff I've had going on, part of it's been writer's block (I say this every time, I know, but it's true. I haven't been inspired recently.), and part of it is extreme laziness. For that, I apologize.

I'd like to thank all of the people that took the time to review. I think I replied to most of the signed ones, and if I missed you, I apologize, I'll try and get to you next time around.

Since it's been so long, I made this chapter a bit longer than the others. It's taken up about four pages on my computer and I hope that it was worth the wait. So without further ado, here's the disclaimer and the newest chapter:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Rurouni Kenshin.**

_Note: This chapter has been edited from what was originally posted.

* * *

_

"It's very kind of you to allow us to continue living here," Botan stated, chatting happily with Kaoru while they watched Yahiko train with Kenshin. The night before had faded quickly after Tomochi left. Little conversation had been found, and now, the sun was shining brightly on the warm spring day. A cool breeze blew through, playing joyfully with the strands of Kaoru and Botan's hair, and ruffling the leaves of the surrounding garden.

Kaoru didn't answer right away, watching Yahiko's form closely for a moment as he lashed out at the ex-hitokiri, only to be knocked away by another one of Kenshin's parries.

"Use more of the hilt, Yahiko," the assistant-master of Kamiya-Kashin Ryu advised before turning back to Botan. "It's no problem," she responded, offering her own cheerful smile. "So long as you guys keep helping out at the dojo, you can stay until your mission is done."

"We really do appreciate it," the ferry girl stated again, just before Kenshin knocked Yahiko to the ground, almost making it look as though it had been an accident.

"Sorry, Yahiko," the swordsman said apologetically, though he was laughing as he bent over and offered a hand to help Yahiko up. Looking at him, you'd never had thought there had been a battle in the dojo just the night before. The rest of the Spirit Detective gang was inside, musing over the previous night's revelations, as well as plotting the next course of action.

"We know how strong he is," Kuwabara stated. "We got a good idea of that last night. I vote we find out where he's hiding and attack head on." The sound of exchanging kenjutsu swords could be heard in the background, with only occasional pauses in action.

Yusuke nodded in agreement to this plan, but Kurama still wore a look of doubt.

"I'm not so sure we definitely got a good idea of how strong he was, Kuwabara. If you think about it, it appeared that he was not even trying when we fought last night, but rather, gauging our own strengths. If he were fighting for real, I believe that we would have had much more trouble," the red headed demon stated, green eyes darkening, his brow furrowing as he spoke.

This silenced both the spirit detective and his partner in crime. It seemed to the group that, despite the happenings of the night before, they were still stuck at square one. The sound of practicing swordsmen ceased, and the rice paper shoji slid open, revealing a perspiring, panting Yahiko and an only very slightly winded Kenshin, closely followed by Kaoru and Botan.

"How goes things boys?" Botan asked cheerfully, looking over Kenshin's shoulder as she gazed at the Urameshi team. "Have you got any plans?"

"We were just talking about that," Yusuke replied.

"We'll join you," Kaoru stated, and the newcomers sat down.

Everyone sat in silence for a few moments, and should any random onlooker have poked his head into the dojo at that moment, he would have heard the wheels in eight heads turning on their axels almost sporadically, trying to come up with some kind of plan to corner their quarry.

"I think…." Yusuke started slowly, chocolate eyes gazing at everyone in the room. "...that right now, we need to find out where Tomochi's base is. As long as Kenshin's his target, we won't have to worry about losing him. He'll keep coming to us."

This earned a nod of agreement from most everyone in the room.

"That's clever, Detective. Too clever for you," Hiei stated from his place in the right corner of the room, separated from the rest of the group.

Yusuke laughed. "Yeah, whatever, Hiei."

"Yusuke's right, though," Kurama spoke up. "So long as he keeps going after Kenshin-san, we can be certain that we will not lose his trail. However, it is imperative that we find his base of operations. If we don't, then all of the confrontations that occur will depend on _his _standards. If we want conditions to be in our favor, or, even better, if we want to have surprise on our side, we need to know where he is hiding," the red head finished decisively.

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" Urameshi declared, grinning.

"Where are we gonna get our information from?" Kuwabara questioned.

At this point, Kenshin spoke up, his soft voice carrying across the room. "This one knows of some good locations to learn information. Local pubs make for good yakuza meeting places."

"Yup," Sanosuke's voice sounded, coming from the door as he poked his head in. He hadn't heard the entire conversation, but he got the gist of what they were talking about. "If you're looking for information concerning anything illegal or related to the local gangs, then all you have to do is head down to one of the pubs. They're always swarming with yakuza thugs, and if you're willing to pay enough money, chances are you can buy all the information you want. And when you go with threatening guys like me, you can trust that the information that they give you is good. In fact, you might save yourself some cash while your at it."

Sano knew this from experiences as a fighter-for-hire. Often when he was paid to fight rivaling yakuza, he had gotten his information at the pubs for an easy price. Everyone in any pub knew him as Zanza, of course, and wouldn't dare lie to him.

"That's useful," Yusuke stated. "Think you could take us there later?"

"Sure thing. Just say when. Now," he turned his head to Kaoru. "Little miss, when's lunch? I'm hungry."

"Freeloader," Kaoru spat, climbing to her feet as she spoke, glaring at Sano with what must have been feigned anger. "Why don't you try cooking for yourself for a change? "

- - - - - - - - - -

"This is the place," Sanosuke declared. He had let the Urameshi gang, plus Kenshin and Yahiko, to a run down little pub near the center of town, near ruffian row, where Sano had often hung out during his fight merchant days. There was a plain sign made of what looked like simple parchment that spelled out the old kanji for Pub Sakura. From the outside, it didn't _look_ like much, but even from where they were standing, those gathered outside could hear the raucous voices of those within: drunken street fighters, gang members, all making as much noise as they could as they tried to escape from the responsibilities of every day life.

"Peachy, isn't it?" Yusuke commented, looking the place up and down.

Sano shrugged and led the way in.

The inside was as poorly decorated as the outside, but, if the huge crowd of people gathered inside was any kind of hint, to these customers, home décor didn't matter all that much: the pub was almost filled to bursting with customers of all shape and size, ranging from police men on break to random guys off the street.

With some difficulty, the group found a place to sit, still looking around.

A short, black haired, balding man approached the table, a cream colored, cotton apron tied around his waist.

"Can I help you?" he asked, his voice raspy, as though he had a soar throat.

"Nah, not right now," Yusuke replied, looking around.

"Ah…If you're going to sit in here, then you must buy a drink. Company policy," the old man stated, eyeing the group out of the corner of his dark black, beady optics.

"Geh…Fine. Gimme some chilled sake," the Spirit Detective replied, rolling his eyes.

"Me too," Sano added just before the man walked away.

"Sano," Kenshin started from his seat, looking very out of place in the bar. "How should this be taken about?" he questioned.

Sanosuke turned to face the table now, done watching the back of their waiter. "You don't wanna ask any random guy. Let's just watch the crowds for awhile and see if any of these pathetic excuses for gang members look as though they're in charge."

About ten minutes came and went, the sake had been served and refilled and finally, Kurama spoke up. "That man in the corner, surrounded by about ten others," he pointed out. "He looks to be in charge of the whole lot," he stated, having been observing the man very closely for the past five minutes.

Yusuke, Sano, Kuwabara and Kenshin nodded simultaneously: they had all been watching the same man. The mentioned male was indeed surrounded by a large following of men, all of whom looked as though they were hanging on to every word that came out of his mouth. He had greasy looking, shoulder length hair, but in contrast to this, his kimono looked to be very expensive. And, to put the icing on the cake, he wore a sword in his belt, as did all the men around him.

"That's our guy," Sanosuke muttered, and at a nod from Yusuke, the five of them rose to their feet, signaling the others to wait for them at the table.

Urameshi led the way over, and when they reached the crowd of yakuza surrounding their target, he pushed his way through, ignoring the angry cries of protest that he had earned in doing so. He stopped at the edge of the table, looking the man straight in the eyes with Sano, Kenshin, Kuwabara and Kurama standing imposingly behind him.

"You want somethin' twerp?" the guy demanded, his speech ever so slightly slurred. It seemed he had had one glass of sake too many.

Yusuke continued to glare at the man determinedly, his gaze never leaving the other's. "Information," he replied, his tone sly.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Oh. An' how much are you willin' to pay?" he questioned, sitting up straighter and leaning across the table. "Good information don't come cheap these days."

"How much you want?"

"Depends on what you want to know."

The spirit detective allowed an arrogant smile to grace his boyish features as he continued to hold his staring contest with the man. Guys like this were easy to deal with--all they were interested in was money, not that it mattered.

"Word on the street there's a new upstart in town," he stated, his gaze narrowing. "He's messed with some of my guys, and I don't like that too much. Problem is, I don't know where he and his yakuza hang out. Name's Tomochi. You got any information on the guy?" he allowed his voice to hold all the right tones, making himself out to seem like the leader of his own branch of yakuza. Their 'friend' seemed to buy it.

"I'll tell you what I know for fifteen hundred yen," the man replied after a moment's thoughts, acting as though he were the one in charge.

Sano's deep brown eyes glinted dangerously and he clenched his bandaged fist. "That's a lot for just a bit of information. In fact, that's too much. We're not payin'" he growled, taking an imposing step closer to the table.

As Sanosuke approached, the man stood, stumbling back and tripping over the stool upon which he had been sitting, falling to the ground. The moment Sano clenched his fist, recognition broke over him: this man was Zanza with the symbol for 'evil' on his back. He had gotten himself in with the wrong people. As Sanosuke stooped to grab the front of his yukata, he cried out suddenly:

"W-wait, wait, I'll tell you! Just don't hurt me!" His tough guy exterior was gone.

"That's what we wanted to hear," Sano stated, pulling the man to his feet and replacing him at the stool. "So, what you got to say? Make it quick."

"'Kay, guys, here's the deal," the man started, leaning across the table closer to the four. He looked around nervously with sweat beading on his forehead before he started. "I've heard all 'bout your guy. Word is he's ruthless: he's new to town, and already he's given most of the local yakuza the shivers. People have already tried to challenge him for his turf, and all they've gotten out of it was a buncha dead bodies. Not fun. I've got good information that he's got his base located 'bout a mile and a half west of Tokyo," by now, he was leaning very close to Yusuke, his voice nearly down to a whisper. "I wouldn't go crossing swords with this guy, if I were you, though. He's not your average swordsman."

"We know," Kurama replied.

"Thanks for the info," Sano retorted, waving carelessly before he turned to go.

Yusuke bowed his head in thanks. "Thanks for the business."

"Don' mention it," the guy replied. "You didn't hear any of it from me, though."

"Sure thing," Urameshi responded, giving a single wave of his hand as he walked away. There was a slight grin on his face. Team Urameshi was back in business.

* * *

Once again, I apologize for my horrible delays in updating. I'm a very bad person, and-I've said this thousands of times but-I hope to remedy this. I'll try to update sooner in the future. Thank you for being so patient with me. Reviews are appreciated and constructive (creative, ha ha) criticism will be adored. If you see anything wrong _please_ point it out to me. This ranges from typos, misspellings, grammatical errors, OOC, or anything else that you see is wrong.

I'll try and update sooner.

--Demon of Evilness


	11. Chapter 11

I'm not going to say much. I've only recently begun to look at this again, and I realized that I still haven't finished this fic. I figured I'd better get on it. I'm completely re-vamping the beginning chapters because I looked back and saw that they were crap. So I rewrote them. Not completely, of course, but changes have been made.

Now that I've mentioned that, all I have to say is:

I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I'm also sorry that I haven't updated in, like, a year. Finally, all I have to add is that there's going to be one, maybe two more chapters, and then it's over. It's been a long road, but I'm finally going to bring this thing to an end. Thank you for the reviews, and even bigger thanks to those who have been patient with me.

Now, for those of you who've been waiting, Chapter 11.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

**

"So, they've finally found our hiding place, have they?" Tomochi asked casually, glancing at the closest demon he could be bothered to spot. Of course, there were enough of them--demons mixed with yakuza humans--Spirit World's biggest nightmare. He had known all along that, if Koenma's little stooges were really even slightly worth his time, they would eventually find his hideout. It was the logical thing to do. "Warn the guards and get to your places. After we exterminate the exterminators, there won't be any one left to stop our reign here."

"Yes, my lord," the demon bowed low, lower than usual. Tomochi had that glint in his eye--the glint he saw far too often when his blonde-haired leader was filled with bloodlust and the urge to kill. He scurried away, his lank tail flapping behind him as he went.

Inside, Tomochi's men began to move.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Think this is it?" Yusuke asked casually. They had arrived in front of what appeared to be an old Buddhist temple, though, judging from the bloody, decapitated head that was perched on a sword in front of the closed gates, there were no longer monks meditating inside.

"Charming," was Kurama's comment as he leaned a bit closer to the grotesque display, viewing the lifeless eyes that stared unendingly into his own.

Taking that as a 'yes,' though he never really needed the answer, Yusuke turned from the gates momentarily and faced the group. After looking in turn from Kuwabara to Kenshin and then to Kurama, Hiei and Sanosuke, and finally to Yahiko, who had tagged along as well, he gave a quick thumbs up. "Easy plan, guys," he stated, his usual grin formed on his face. "We're gonna break in, get back the magic-thingy--"

"The Eye of All-Sight?"

"Yeah, that. Anyway," he continued, giving Kuwabara a somewhat perturbed look, "we're gonna get back the Eye of All-Sight, and then, we're gonna kick Tomochi's ass. Sound good?"

The Urameshi Team, used to Yusuke's half-thought out, hair-brained plans all nodded. Why would they disagree? Everything always worked out in the end, one way or another, and complex plans would only lead to confusion, anyway. As for the Kenshin-gumi, in the end, this was Yusuke's mission--it wasn't their place to interfere. At the very least, if worse came to worse, they could defend themselves, so it didn't matter whether Yusuke's plan was worth a grain of rice or not.

"Okay, since we're all in agreement, let's get started," the Spirit Detective started, his voice cocky, completely full of self-confidence. Not concerned in the slightest with stealth of any kind, Urameshi lifted his index finger, took a second to aim, and fired a spirit gun blast. The white light was intense, and the shot was enough to obliterate the temple gate and the bloody warning to intruders, as well as the first few demons and yakuza who had been on guard right behind the entrance.

Through the dust and destruction, Yusuke led the way in, flanked on all sides by the others. Chaos broke out as their adversaries began to realize that they were under attack. Forming now in gangs and small groups, the yakuza drew their weapons, some of them bearing katana while other preferred spears--even a few were armed with guns. Alongside them, Tomochi's demons drew their claws, their red eyes narrowed as they sensed blood, awaiting the carnage that was sure to follow.

As the dust began to settle, Sanosuke grinned. Before Tomochi's thugs could even begin to shout threats, both Team Urameshi and Kenshin's group were off. In a flash, it seemed, Sano had downed a group of yakuza while in the next instant, no less than fifteen demons fell dead, cut down by Hiei's sword. Simultaneously, further in the yard, Yusuke's shot gun blast took out another large group of thugs and youkai. Kuwabara, armed with his spirit sword, cut away at demon after demon, his eyes narrowed as he fought. Even Yahiko was holding his own, fighting against a small group of yakuza with his boküto. There was no stopping them.

A few of the yakuza tried to run, escaping past Kurama and Kenshin and running through the remnants of the gateway as fast as their legs could carry them. As Hiei made to go after them, the ex-Battousai stopped him, placing a hand carefully on his shoulder.

"There is no point in fighting an enemy that has lost the will to battle," he said, his voice calm despite the heat of combat. Hiei sneered, pulling away from Kenshin almost violently.

"Cowards," he spat, turning away from the red-headed swordsman. After a second, Hiei had returned to the fray, nothing more than a black flash and a silver glint as he hewed away more enemies, his sword singing.

Mere moments later, by the time the air had cleared it was all over. Each and every one of Tomochi's men, save those who had escaped through the gate, had been either killed or rendered incapacitated by both the Kenshin-gumi and Team Urameshi.

"I guess that takes care of the small fries," Sano muttered, cracking his knuckles. "Now it's on to bigger fish." Behind him, Yusuke nodded, his index finger smoking slightly. This was it: after all of their searching, all that was left to do was to storm the inner fortress and take on Tomochi.

"Here it comes," Yusuke muttered. The group approached the large, red painted doors of the temple. They were locked as well, and after another flash of energy, the spirit detective's spirit gun had once again destroyed the obstacles in their path.

As the dust began to rise once again, the team made their way inside. One way or another, this would be the final battle.

* * *

Like I said, I'm sorry about the short chapter. I dunno if the others will be any better or not. We'll see. Until then, see you. 


	12. Chapter 12

Yo. It's been awhile. As a result, I will cut right to the chase:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this fic. Those are property of whoever owns YYH and RuroKen.

* * *

A snicker.

It was nothing more, nothing less than that. However, had anybody been listening, that one simple sound would have sent the hearer away in fright with his tail in between his legs, it was so dripping with evil and malevolence as the speaker watched seven mismatched figures moving slowly but steadily down a single bare corridor. The group went unchallenged, though each had some kind of weapon drawn, save for one, who held his hand out in front of him as if making a finger gun.

Down at the end of the hallway, there was a set of large red double doors. Or at least, they had been red. Time and carnage had worn away the paint of the fine wooden entrance, making it now a faded mahogany, a testament to what must have been old grandeur. The figures continued their way down the hallway, approaching the door. Each second brought the group centimeters closer, until finally, the one with the finger gun reached forward, his fingers brushing against worn and splintered wood, to push the door open.

Behind Tomochi, there was a loud creak; the hinges of the entryway into his chamber had not been oiled in a long, long time.

Turning around, he snickered again.

It was time.

- - - - - - - - - -

Yusuke pushed open the door, being careful to beware of splinters as he handled the aged wood. There was a creak, and then finally, Tomochi stood before them, this time on their terms.

"Urameshi and company," the demon started, his voice jubilant, as though he were greeting a set of long awaited guests; "I'm so glad that you could be here today. Finally, you'll get to see with your own eyes what it is I have planned for this era, after I finish of Himura-san."

Chocolate coated eyes met with icy blue, and sparks flew.

"Sorry, Tomochi, but we're not gonna just let you have your way around here anymore. Me'n my guys are gonna take back the Eye of All-sight and then kick your demon ass," the spirit detective declared, gesturing to the group of friends behind him as he did so. Yusuke spoke with extreme confidence, and it would be a lie to say that he spoke mostly with bravado. The detective was serious.

"We'll see," the demon replied, carefully moving a strand of silver blonde hair out of his face. He set it carefully behind a pointed ear, taking a moment to inspect finely filed claws as well; totally cool.

The groups remained that way for what felt like hours, the Urameshi group plus Team Kenshin standing tense and ready, able to spring into action whenever Kenshin or Yusuke gave the word, and Tomochi in his laid back indifference, as though he were not about to enter battle at all, but rather lay back for a nice nap.

For what seemed like an eternity, they stood, until finally, something happened.

Yahiko sneezed.

It was an accident; the young swordsman had been trying to hold it in, but finally, he exploded with a loud "Achoo!"

This was just enough to distract the Edo group for a second, in which Tomochi leapt forward, catching Yusuke under the chin with a hard fist, sending the spirit detective flying.

Kenshin leapt forward, sakabato flying as he formed the Ryūsōsen, his sword swinging and landing multiple blows on Tomochi before the demon knocked the blade away with his bare fist, leaping away from the group of fighters. Before he could recover entirely, however, Yahiko appeared behind him, coming at the demon with an improvised Ryūtsuisen, his boküto coming down hard upon Tomochi's skull.

The little fighter jumped away from his adversary just in time for Kurama's whip to come flying in from behind, catching the demon around the ankles and pulling him to the ground. This turned out to be a mistake, however, when Tomochi reached down and took the whip in hand, pulling it off of his extremities and yanking with such force that sent the redhead flying. Satisfied, he dropped the whip and turned, his elbow colliding with the back of Hiei's head. There was a crack and the fire apparition was down for the count. That opponent down, Tomochi smirked and leapt off toward Sanosuke.

The battle continued and both sides fought hard, however, it seemed that no matter how much force Yusuke's group threw at him, they couldn't do any lasting damage. One by one their allies were knocked down.

"Urameshi-san," Kenshin started, finding a moment in the battle to speak with Yusuke. "This one has an idea, but he will need your help as well."

"Keep talkin'," Yusuke urged, one eye closed as he aimed a shot past Sano's head, just as the fist fighter was dropping. The Rei blast missed Tomochi by centimeters as the demon side stepped to avoid Kuwabara's Jigen To. "Damn…" As they spoke, the carrot top was knocked away, Tomochi's blade digging into his chest.

"This one has a technique that will halt the enemy," the red headed warrior continued. "He will attack, and while Tomochi is distracted, that will open an avenue for attack where you can attack him full force while his guard is down."

"Go for it, man," the detective verified. "Just tell me when."

Kenshin nodded and with that, the short samurai was off, catching the back of Tomochi's now drawn blade inches from Yahiko's back as the young fighter hit the floor. The two traded blows, steel against steel clashing with loud clatters and clangs. Finally, Kenshin leapt back and sheathed his sword, his calm eyes meeting Yusuke's as he did. .

There was an immediate effect. Tomochi snarled, hands going to his ears as his face contorted in what must have been pain. Suddenly halting in a charge, Hiei reacted similarly, as did Kurama.

Yusuke took to his cue and charged his spirit gun to full capacity, aiming at the exposed Tomochi. He took a second to steady the shot, and then sent a huge blast of spirit energy rocketing toward the demon. Tomochi saw the attack, but only after it was too late to react. As the huge ball of energy collided with him, there was a flash, and for a moment, it was too bright to see anything.

After the energy dissipated, Yusuke looked around the room, finding the demon prone and unconscious on the floor, just how they wanted him.

"What was that?" he asked finally, looking over at Kenshin.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Ryūmeisen, the art of sheathing," the redheaded swordsman answered, his hand resting lightly on his sakabato. "It creates a high frequency vibration in the air that stuns the auditory nerve temporarily."

"Awesome stuff," the detective replied as the group slowly congregated around Tomochi, each individual sporting his own injuries. Actually, to be accurate, most of them did. Kurama approached the blonde demon's throne and claimed for the group the Eye of All-sight, before finally joining everyone else.

"Well, that's that," Yusuke stated, producing a set of spirit handcuffs from his pocket, courtesy of Botan. "We've bagged the bad guy and the evil treasure. All that's left now is to go home."

There was a collective sigh around the spirit detective group as they stood battered and bruised, but alive.

"Home…"

* * *

As usual, comment and critisism are appreciated. You know the deal by now.

This is basically it. I will write an epilogue chapter, and that will be the end. Yes, you hurt right, there will be ONE more chapter, and then this will be complete. It's been a long road, but we're almost there.

Sincerely,

MidnightxBluexBlack


	13. Epilogue

And here we are, finally at the end of a long, long road. And you thought I wouldn't finish.

Here it is: the final installment of **Demon Hunt**.

I'll let you get to it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything other than my ideas.

* * *

Goodbyes were kept short. It was a couple of days after the final battle in Tomochi's layer. Since then, Kurama and Kenshin had worked together with Botan to take care of everyone's injuries, and for the most part, no one was any worse for wear.

Kaoru had decided to keep the demon in the storage house until the Urameshi group was ready to go home. As a result, two person guards were kept and changed every couple of hours.

As it was now, though, the sun was shining and it was the middle of the afternoon. The Kenshin-gumi and the Reikai Tantei were both out in the Kamiya dojo's courtyard, gathered in what could almost be called a circle. Almost.

"So, you're leaving now, huh?" Sano muttered, directing his comment to Yusuke, who had a firm grip on Tomochi, though the demon was asleep, courtesy of one of Kurama's numerous herbs.

"Yeah, as soon as the shrimp opens the damned portal back to Spirit World," Yusuke shot back, glancing at Sanosuke. "We've only been through this about a hundred times…"

Despite the short time they had spent together, the fighters from two different eras had grown rather close. It had become almost routine for Yahiko, Sano, Kuwabara and Yusuke to quarrel over food at mealtimes. Kurama and Kenshin, nearly identical in personality had grown to be good friends, and Kaoru and Botan could relate to each other very well, being the only females in a largely male group. Needless to say, the two groups were not eager to separate.

Kurama sighed. If this were an anime, the red head would currently be sporting a sweat drop as he bowed to Kenshin and Kaoru. "Thank you for being so hospitable in the time that we were here. We greatly appreciate all of your help."

"No, this one is deeply grateful," Kenshin replied, inclining his head as he spoke in thanks. Just as Kaoru was about to say something as well, there was a soft glowing and then a hole seemed to open up in the air at the center of a circle. Floating presumably in midair, was little Koenma.

"Are you ready or what?" he demanded, peering around at the many faces, sucking on his large blue pacifier as he spoke.

"About time, twerp," Yusuke growled, pulling Tomochi forward. The Urameshi group moved forward, exchanging final goodbyes with their newfound friends and allies.

"You're welcome here, should you ever have need to return to Meiji," Kenshin stated, shaking hands warmly with Yusuke, the detective reflecting in clear blue eyes.

"We'll be lookin' for ya'," the detective responded, wondering if they would indeed ever meet up with their new friends from the past again.

At an impatient noise from somewhere around the vicinity of Koenma's binki, the Reikai Tantei were forced to depart. One by one they stepped through the portal. After the last person, Botan, walked through in a flash of blue hair, there was a ripple, and then…

The future.

End.

* * *

There you are. That's the end, I promise.

So tell me what you thought in a comment. Critisize me, darn it! Just let me know. Thank you so much for all of your reviews up until now.

And that's it. Check out some of my other fan fiction.

Sincerely,

MidnightxBluexBlack


End file.
